Let Go
by LiliaCupcake376
Summary: Lily leaving her home. She decides to go to 'a friend's'. And who would that be? Well you're just going to have to read now aren't ya? - "Please. I don't belong. She's right. I love you guys so much. I'm leaving." - "Where To?" chapter 4 is up!
1. Let Go

Let Go

A/N: just a story while I was avoiding homework and happened to be in the mood to write about teenage problems, like we don't have enough!

Any ways, review? Yes? Please? With sugar coatings on a cupcake? (mm.... cupcakes...)

sorry about that...

Summary:

Lily leaving her home. She decides to go to 'a friend's'. And who would that be? Well you're just going to have to read now aren't ya? - "Please. I don't belong. She's right. I love you guys so much. I'm leaving." - "Where To?" She knew she was going to be alright. She knew she was in good, loving hands.

With out further ado and meaningless typing,

Let Go

by Yours Truly,

Lilia ~*~

-*-

Her sister finally burst.

"You think you're so _great_, with your _'magic'_ and your little _freak friends_. That _dump_ of a freak show you call a _school_ and your trashy, run down world for freaks _**just like you!**_ You shouldn't even be _allowed_ in our world – I'm _glad_ we're separted. Although I think you should all be shipped off to some foreign, barren inhospitable country where no one lives and you'd all be isolated and away from normal people like _me_! _**You're all freaks**_!!"

She felt her heart breaking. She ran to her room, tears falling down her face as she packed her things.

Her parents, her parents she loved so much, tried comforting her, telling her it wasn't true, but all she said was "Please. I don't belong. She's right. I love you guys so much. I'm leaving"

She shrunk her duffel bags and her school trunk and slipped them in her pockets. They asked her where she was going, she paused and said with a smile, "A friend's".

And she left.

A single tear slid down her face as she looked back at her once home and another fell as she saw her mother watching her walk away, a tear going down her face as well. Her mother, so beautiful and strong, so patient and loving, crying – never – she's never seen her cry. All she wanted to do was cry into her shoulder and hear her comforting voice reassuring her that is was all okay.

She shook her head and glanced once more seeing her father comfort her mother, she knew it killed them both to see their daughters do this, and watching as one, the youngest, left forever. She smiled once at them and nodded her head with finality to them and started off down the road.

She got to the end of her street, Poppy Drive, and summoned the Knight Bus. She looked at the conductor's face, unshaven and scarred his nose broken at an angle and wiry graying hair slightly matted, as he asked her "Where to?".

Surprising herself, before she could think logically, those two words escaped her lips. A name and place she knew would be safe and welcoming. She knew she was going to be alright. She knew she was going to be in good, loving hands. She said those two words, that would be the final part of her escape, softly with a smile, "Potter Manor".

Sometimes you have to let go of the past hurt, loss and tragedy to reach out and embrace the future of love, hope and joy.

This was her time to Let Go.

-*-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, next chapter to HHS will be out soon! 9 days till Christmas! Probably going to write on Break!

Lilia ~*~


	2. Unexpected

Let Go

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 2!! sorry for the long wait, I have limited time to type so I better get down to it !

For the main event: Chapter 2 – Unexpected

Yours in writing,

Lilia ~*~

-*-

She sighed. Why was she going to the Potter's? Of all the people? Couldn't she just go to the Leaky Cauldron? As she glanced around the Bus she noticed a copy of the Evening Prophet. She'd been so out of touch lately. She grabbed it and read:

_Ode to a Hero_

_Early last night Death Eaters swarmed the streets of Diagon Alley attempting a massive attack. They had blocked of the ends of the street so no one could escape. As they began to round up the would-be captives, one young man fought back. He stunned and froze several Death Eaters as he was making his way to the innocent. When he reached the three Death Eaters who seemed to be coordinating the chaos, faced him and offered a duel. The young man accepted with a smile. The odds were 3-1. The young man showing his quick wit and agility, stun and bound two of the three. He spoke seriously and clearly to the last one - "If you'd want we can continue and I'd win, or you can and __**try**__ to escape back to your master. It's your choice – __**Trixie**__!"_

_The Death Eater screamed and shot a few wild spells at him which he deflected with ease. The Death Eater-'Trixie'-was in a wild rage. She shot spells off everywhere. In her rage she toppled a near by building clouding and covering everybody in range with dust and debris. This reporter then heard the young man yell at the retreating Death Eaters "You'll never win! No matter how much darkness there is light will always find a way!"_

_When asked about the exclamation afterward the young man answered, "I heard them from a very wise man." This reporter then asked the young hero's name, he ruffled his jet black hair and replied with a grin, "Sirius, Sirius Black and don't you forget it! Seriously!"_

-*-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!! tell me if you figured it was James and not Sirius in the beginning, or if you knew it all along !

Cupcakes and Muffins Truly,

Lilia ~*~


	3. Reach Out

Let Go

A/N: For all those lovely reviewers, thanks SO much, means a lot !!

**super cara ( )** - this whole story was written on only one side of a page of notebook paper, you know the school ones, so I couldn't make them longer and patience, that's coming up in this chapter!! the story is of each small step, I wonder if you'll figure out the pattern once we get past the next couple chapters..... I agree with you it could be longer, that chapter especially, and kudos on figuring it was Sirius, it was actually supposed to be James but half-way through writing it I changed it to Sirius.....

**James n Lily r in LOVE:** ha-ha, yea I figured someone would get the thought it was James, the explanation is … ^^ up there....

thanks again for your reviews!! you too **Harry's Love Can Conquer All**!

any ways, here's the next chapter of Let Go it is called … Reach Out

Yours in writing,

Lilia ~*~

-*-

She started giggling as she read Sirius' quote. She put the article back as it was just a profile of Sirius next, which unfortunately, she's lived through. She looked out the window, lights and buildings flying by before she could register what they really were, as she digested everything that happened that evening. She finally gave in to Petunia, and lost. She ran away from home. She's probably left her parents heartbroken, she wiped away a stray tear at the thought. She's found a strange sense of comfort from her enemy – although only the mere thought of him.

If that wasn't even enough, to top it off the notorious ladies man of Hogwarts is a hero!

Was it really comfort? Suddenly a wave of panic and 'what if''s' filled her mind. She finished reviewing everything in her head, pausing the flow of panic for a moment as the Knight Bus gave a nasty lurch forward. The Bus settled to a stop and the driver gestured grandly to his right, "Potter Manor ma'am!". She smiled and thanked him, suddenly very nervous. She jumped off the Bus and before she could turn around it was gone with a loud _BANG!_. She looked in front of her. Behind the wrought-iron front gate there was a long winding path to an absolutely humongous mansion – _'at least I get to walk a bit and think'_. She thought to herself in relief.

As she finished those thoughts the front gate morphed into the shape of a mouth and asked, "Who are you and what is your purpose?". She noticed the voice was a kind but stern male voice. She replied in a small voice, "Lily Evans and" what _was_ she even here for? "Er...to see James." That sounded odd to her, a mix of desperate, nervous and shock. Like she thought, odd.

The gate replied, "All right Miss. Evans, Binky will come to meet you.".

"Thank you." she said quietly.

She looked up the path expecting to see a small figure walking down the path but instead, a small female house-elf wearing a clean sun dress popped in front of her and the gate and said in a squeaky voice, "Hello miss! My name is Binky I is the Potter's house-elf" she said a little smugly.

She continued, "You is here to see young master James?". I smiled at her and said, "Yes thank you Binky. I'm Lily." she smiled back. She shook the elf's little outstretched hand and and suddenly got apparated into the front foyer of the mansion.

Lily looked around the huge room, there were cathedral ceilings and picture frames of old family members covered most of the walls, she saw two staircases bending to meet each other to the upper levels and a single hallway to her left and right leading to different parts of the house. She also noticed in between the two staircases was another set of double glass doors leading to another room. She looked down when Binky squeezed her hand and nodded towards the staircases. James was walking down the left staircase staring at her, clearly not believing his eyes.

_Oh dear. Why does James have to come meet me? _

_Because you asked to see **him?** _

_Right, but why not his dad, or mum, checking to make sure I'm not some intruder?_

Somehow, that thought didn't bother her, she _wanted_ James to come, it seemed good to her it was just him. She felt good now. Not as nervous, just about what they would say.

She hardly even noticed Binky telling James that 'Miss. Lily is here for him' and apparated away without another word.

James came up in front of her and looked questioningly at her and said, quite simply, "Hi". Hardly any emotion to speak of, totally stone cold. Lily just looked into his eyes, pleading silently to him, his eyes softened.

Before she could think of what she was doing rationally, she reached out her hand into the space between them. No man's land. She continued to look into his hazel eyes, getting lost in them. She saw his shoulder turning and soon felt his big warm hand envelope hers. He held her hand so gently, she could almost be dreaming, it felt so surreal. Their hands fit together perfectly. She looked down at them and saw for the first time in a long time, well at least this summer, something that was right. It was new to her, if she thought it over too much, it would be scaring her, but as she gazed at their hands she pushed the thought of fear away and revelled in the warmth and idea of protection his hand gave.

She looked back into those hazel eyes she thought she knew so well and smiled weakly. She took a quick inhale and said quietly but clearly, "Hi.".

_Yes. _She thought as he gave a small smile back, _this is comfort._

_-*-_

AN: I revised this chapter and this Author's note is added with the revision, so... enjoy, next chapter is being revised as well, should be up soon!

Cupcakes,

Lilia ~*~


	4. Embrace

Let Go

A/N: Here's chapter four!! it's called Embrace as I'm sure you gathered, JUST AS A WARNING! ::

This is as far as I've written out, there is one more chapter in this 'set' of chapters, (if that was confusing, I'll explain in a PM) I know what I want to do, make it a whole thing ''till death to them part' so bear with me, I don't have the … road to get to the destination,, if that made any sense whatsoever.

Reviewers:

**super cara ( ) : **thanks for the continued support!! of course you get an honourable mention, I've been meaning to do this reply-to-reviewers-through-next-chapter thing for a while so... to answer your questions, this is during the summer in between sixth and seventh, they still have not been friends but they don't fight all the time** And --- yea that covers both questions...

**IwantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe: **yea, already explained the chapter bit to you, thanks for the positive word(s), updating as I type.

**James n Lily r in LOVE:** I always like when you review, I love seeing your cute picture, love it!! thanks for the positive-itie-ness!! Hope you enjoy Embrace!!

**tallonfoot357:** Thanks again for the positive words! ! Glad you like it!! hope you enjoy Embrace!!

Right, after all that, I feel as if I type to much, on to Embrace!

Snowballs and cupcakes, Yours in Writing,

Lilia ~*~

-*-

He was just about to ask what was up when she interrupted him talking slowly with her head bent, "My sister blew up at me and I ran away."

She looked up at his face, she didn't even feel the tears run down her face when she had her head bent in shame.

He grabbed her other hand slowly, she looked up at him with lost and abandoned eyes, _So empty, _he thought.

Her hands tingled, she licked her dry lips. He looked at her sincerely and said "I know this is going to sounds weird, but you can stay here as long as you need."

She looked up at him hopefully and said, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

He frowned for a moment then grinned and said,"I don't mind one bit, you belong here."

She smiled shyly, looked down again and mumbled "Thank you."

James bent his head down and whispered in her ear carefully, ever so softly, "You can stay here _forever_, Lily".

He smiled to himself, happy he finally said the words he'd meant to say to her since the first time he laid eyes on her. Not necessarily in those exact words, but the meaning and implication was all there.

Lily thought for a moment making her deciding decision, she smiled and wrapped her arms tentatively around his waist. He automatically wrapped his own around her back and waist.

Their bodies fit together like the last 2 missing pieces of their own jigsaw puzzle.

Lily felt at home in his arms, protected from the world. James was overjoyed that the girl of his dreams came to _him_, of all people in her time of need. He pulled her body against his and bent his head into her auburn locks absorbing and memorizing her intoxicating scent.

Lily pressed herself impossibly closer getting dizzy from his perfection, his voice, his thoughtfulness, his hospitality, his protection, his warmth, his smell, and most of all; his promise.

She tilted her head towards his ear and paused for a moment before saying the final words to him. The words that would seal his promise. She thought of her father, trying to keep the family together, and failing; her mother, oh, her mother she loved so much, failing to see the truth in her eldest daughter's motives; her sister, her old best friend, her companion, her rock, failed to see to positive side of her powers and slowly crushing their bond.

She smiled as she decided, she whispered in his ear, these words she stole from her heart, from the core of her being, "I'll stay here, forever and ever, with you."

-*-

A/N: Yes, yes, I know it's short, it sealed the length of the journey did it not? Anyway, I just got a surge of inspiration so another update may come up in the very near future.

This story is not over, there is an outline and a pattern, it's rather interesting and I'll be sending out a request next chapter or – you know what, now,

If you have any good quotes, phrases or lines from songs that you think could be incorporated into this story please, please, please, please tell my ASAP, I need one for the end of the next chapter and the one after.

If you're confused PM me and I'll explain.

Thanks so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,so,SO much!!

Yours in writing while munching on a cupcake,

Lilia ~*~


End file.
